The pokeschool
by zoruastar
Summary: Se han acabado las vacaciones, para estos pokemon significa volver a la escuela. Pero ojo: la escuela no siempre es tan aburrida como la pintan, tal vez si. Pero con pokemon ¡todo es mejor!


zoruastar: hola amigos, aquí yo con un nuevo fic, y mi zorua me hace compañía

zorua: si sigues haciendo esto no vas a acabar tus otros fics

zoruastar: me da igual, además para esos fics aún no me inspiro

zorua: tu cerebro está bien vago

zoruastar: tú lo has dicho amiga, tu lo has dicho

zorua: bien... ¿pondrás el fic o no?

zoruastar: bien, ahí les va

* * *

Erase un hermoso y soleado día, un buneary (macho, porque el odiaba que lo confundiesen) iba saltando en dirección a la escuela; estaba muy feliz por volver a ver a sus amigos nuevamente. Pero algo raro, una sensación de que había olvidado algo se hacía presente, en vacaciones solo se había dedicado a puro haraganeo y fiesta, pero ese día, el primer día de clase fue inundado por ese extraño presentimiento. Podía ver a estudiantes a su alrededor con muchos libros y cargando cosas, pero a su cerebro no llegaba nada de información. Cuando estaba por rendirse y suprimir cada presentimiento de su cabeza, sus ojos encontraron la salvación, su mejor amiga gardevoir, la cual estaba cargando una montaña de trabajos, libros cuadernos, etc... Y no vio mejor remedio a su problema que preguntarle.

—¡Oye garde!— garde era uno de los muchos sobrenombres por los que le conocía— ¿qué es todo eso que llevas?

—No otra vez — la pokemon psíquica quiso con todas sus fuerzas golpearse la frente con la mano, pero estaba ocupando casi toda su concentración en sostener la tambaleante montaña de deberes— no me digas que al dejarlos para último, olvidaste hacer tus deberes de vacaciones

— ... Mierda

— Los olvidaste ¿verdad?

—Como no tienes idea

—¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

— ni idea ¿tú tienes algo? — se encogió de hombros, estaba por decir algo más cuando una voz lo interrumpió

—no me digas que ese fue..

—¡chicos! — un gallade llego interrumpiendo a gardevoir, pero como había llegado corriendo, trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyándose en sus rodillas — hace mucho no los veo

—cierto, ¿me dejas copiarte los deberes de vacaciones? — le pregunto el buneary, después de todo no tenía nada que perder

— Lo pensare... no — aun fuese su amigo, no le daría a copiar de su tarea, pero el tiempo ya se había acabado. Literalmente porque había sonado el timbre de entrada

—Estoy frito...frito — decayó el pobre buneary, pero volvió a su estado normal al ver como sus amigos lo dejaban y salió corriendo tras ellos- ¡Eh! ¡no me dejen!

Después de pasar a sus compañeros, se fue corriendo en dirección a su salón de clase, con el único problema de que lo primero que debía entregar era un trabajo que ni sabía de qué se trataba. Pero tenía un plan. Uno que involucraba a su amigo growlithe. Pero antes, debía hacer algo...

—¡Terminado! — grito animado el buneary alzando una hoja, no le importaba el tono que usaba porque el profesor no había llegado

—Ese no es tu trabajo ¿cierto? Es solo una hoja de presentación — añadió un vulpix que convenientemente pasaba por allí

—Da igual que eso sea — una sonrisa diabólica — algo me dice que no voy a entregar el trabajo ¡oye —growlithe!— de un gran brinco, llego al lado de su compañero — comete esto — le extendió el papel a su amigo de tipo fuego

—mmm, ¿porque no?—se metió parte del papel a la boca mientras el buneary lo miraba frotándose las manos maquiavélicamente— ¿qué haces?

—Nada amigo, tu sigue con eso- las súper sensibles orejas del pokemon conejo le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba, probablemente el profesor, por eso recurrió a la fase 2 de su plan: jalonear

—buenos días clase, espero que...— dejo de hablar el profesor ampharos al ver a buneary y growlithe peleándose por unas hojas—¿se puede saber qué pasa?

—mmm.. B-bueno yo... el ¡se comió mi trabajo por error!— mintió, el pobre growlithe trato de decir algo, pero la bola de papel en su boca le impedía hablar— por favor— mostró unas pequeñas lágrimas de Krokorok — permítame llevarlo a la enfermería, el papel podría hacerle daño

— el profesor estaba ciertamente desconcertado por la actitud del conejito, pero sería un mal ejemplo impedirle preocuparse por su compañero, además de que estaban interrumpiendo la clase— ve con el con la enfermera audino, pero vuelvan aquí en cuanto lo revisen— dijo con autoridad

—s-si señor, gracias s-señor— ambos pokemon salieron del salón, nuestro conejito pudo ver fácilmente el como gardevoir lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, pero no era tan sencillo confesar ahora.

—Oye— una vez que salieron del salón, la voz calmada de growlithe irrumpió en sus pensamientos— ¿porque querías ir a la enfermería? sabes que puedo quemar el papel y listo— buneary trato de responder, sus balbuceos le dieron una pista— ya vi, no hiciste el trabajo ¿o me equivoco?

—no te equivocas- admitió— pero que hago

—podrías volver a clase, si te quedas vagueando más tiempo vas a perder clase —sugirió su amigo, pero ahora era muy tarde, básicamente porque toco el timbre del receso, y el pequeño pokemon conejo huyo al salón de clases, solo el sabia para que

* * *

—¡Profesor ampharos! —pateo la puerta, el aula ya estaba prácticamente vacía y a simple vista solo se veía al profesor guardando unos papeles en un maletín— y-yo bueno— saco un trozo de papel mojado y quemado— esto es todo lo que pude rescatar de su boca

—Bueno, creo que no podremos salvarlo— el profesor ampharos era conocido por ser muy comprensivo, y con eso estaba contando el pokemon vago— te diré algo, puedes entregarlo en la próxima clase. Pero espero un trabajo excelente sobre las guerras de kanto

_—así que guerras de kanto, bueno almenos se sobre qué debo hacer el trabajo— _pensó el conejo, para luego dar una pequeña risita— ¡claro que si profesor!— dijo con falso ánimo, y al ver irse a su profesor volvió a su estado de ánimo desesperado- ¡¿Ahora que se supone que haga?!

—Podrías hacer algo para ganar tiempo— dijo una vocecita en una silla de al fondo, que se acercó revelando ser una Whimsicott— yo puedo ayudarte

—¿y tú porque me ayudarías?— dudo— ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?

—pues porque yo también olvide mis deberes de vacaciones— hizo un puchero mientras frotaba su nuca con su mano derecha— y lo haremos con ¡esto!—de su frondoso cabello, saco una hoja aparentemente común y corriente— usare silbato en el salón de profesores, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo

—¿y me requieres a mí para...

—¿no es obvio? para el escape— lo que decía Whimsicott tenía sentido la verdad, con la habilidad de salto de buneary se asegurarían de escapar, y la pokemon planta no se iría volando y por consiguiente, los descubrieran— y bien que dices ¿le entras o no?— le extendió su patita

—¡Claro que le entro! Y... ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Sígueme —Whimsicott salió corriendo del aula siendo seguida de muy cerca por buneary, llegaron a la puerta del salón de maestros y la abrieron solo un poco para que el sonido entre mejor— bien, agarra mi cabello y cuando te diga corres ¿entendido?

—bien, pero una pregunta ¿eres hembra cierto? porque esto se vería muy gay si no lo fueses

—... ¿a quién le importa? Tu solo tápate los oídos— hecho esto, un extraño y relajante sonido cubrió el área, como los demás estudiantes estaban en la cafetería nadie los vio u oyó. Cuando el ultimo maestro de allí se encontraba dormido, Whimsicott le grito a su acompañante para que los sacara de allí— ¡corre! ¡o salta! ¡o rebota! ¡o lo que sea!

—ok— como si lo anterior fuese una palabra mágica, agarro con más fuerza el cabello de Whimsicott y comenzó a rebotar, hasta que sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los culpara— creo que desde aquí nos separamos

—sí, supongo—entonces una ráfaga de viento salvaje, comenzó a elevar a Whimsicott por su cabellera

—oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—¡vete! sálvate tu ¡entrega tus trabajos!

—... okay— se fue

—¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Solo lo dije para parecer dramática!— le gritaba Whimsicott, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba sola en aquel pasillo

* * *

— _Entonces esto es la biblioteca, no es sitio para un chico guay como yo. Pero en fin _— pensó el buneary acercándose a la bibliotecaria— ¡hola!

—shhh — lo acallo la bibliotecaria

— Lo siento señorita zoroark— se disculpó en voz baja— ¿tiene un libro de las batallas de kanto?

— Los libros de batallas históricas están en el pasillo 8

— Gracias

Agradeció y fue al correspondiente pasillo, esperando poder hacer su trabajo. Pero había un gran problema, el libro tenía muchas palabras y no podía ver un solo dibujo.

— Bueno, no hay dibujos en esta página, en esta tampoco, ni en esta, o esta, ¡este libro está roto!— alzo un poco su voz, provocando que una espeon que estaba a su lado le llamase la atención

—¿Podrías callarte? el libro no está descompuesto, solo debes leerlo

—_ Leer, hace mucho que no lo hago ¿o las historietas cuentan? Lo más probable, bien cerebro. Leamos_—pensó, tal vez para darse motivación, y comenzó a leer en voz alta— En.. e-el año... mil... ochocientos.. Cuarenta... uf que difícil— se quejó— Sigamos. Y tres, el e-ejercito de.. los ¡porque este libro no tiene dibujos!

— ¿Porque no te callas?— la espeon ya se había cansado del comportamiento de nuestro amigo buneary, y con una venita palpitando en su frente, volvió a concentrarse en su libro

—Almenos yo no tengo un descomunal grano en la frente— susurro, para después ser halado con el psíquico de espeon. Al parecer, la vena de su frente daba la impresión de que escaparía de esta en cualquier momento

—¿Que dijiste?— la espeon le volteo a ver con un pequeño pero aun así notorio tic en su ojo

—Q-que es muy bonito estar vivo

— Eso pensé — la espeon le vio con una expresión molesta, pero dejo su control psíquico para volver a su libro

— Esto no puede ser peor— susurro, pero siempre puede ser peor. Mucho, porque en ese momento, Gallade pateo la puerta asustando a los que se encontraban en la biblioteca por el reciente estruendo

— Eh, ¡resortito!— "resortito" era uno de los apodos estúpidos que le tenían sus amigos, y Gallade sin pudor alguno lo grito a los 5 vientos. Provocando que todos los que lo habían escuchado (menos la bibliotecaria), pusieran sus ojos en Buneary, que ahora se moría de la vergüenza, pero estaba feliz. De cierto modo.

—¿Tenías que hacer ese escándalo? Estamos en un templo del estudio y el saber— le dijo una gardevoir detrás de el

—No veo que a alguien le moleste— subió la voz, para recibir un "shhh" de parte de la bibliotecaria— perdón señorita zoroark

—¡Amigos!— grito eufórico— sabía que me ayudarían. Esto nos deja a todos una gran lección: "no importa el esfuerzo ni hacer las cosas a tiempo, si tienes buenos amigos, y eres lo suficientemente haragán, ¡todos tus sueños se harán realida...

—¡ESA NO ES LA LECCION GRANDISIMO VAGO!— la "reflexión" de buneary fue interrumpida por gallade y gardevoir, que le cerraron la boca con un ataque de psico-corte y puño trueno respectivamente, pero eso tuvo un precio, y fue el que a la señorita zoroark se le acabara la paciencia y los echara a patadas (literalmente) de la biblioteca

— Genial— se quejó "resortito"— ¿para que interrumpieron mi estudio?

—Te estabamos viendo por el vidrio de la puerta... —hizo una pausa el pokemon cuchillas —solo estabas mirando el libro y quejándote porque no tenía dibujos

—Si no van a ayudarme con los trabajos ¿a que vinieron?

—Vinimos a traerte tu tarea— gardevoir le dio 3 cuadernos— tienes que entregarla mañana

—¿Qué? ni siquiera he entregado los trabajos— en el fondo, buneary se lamentaba por ser tan vago— además, solo me fui unos minutos

— Tranquilo, después de lo que les hiciste a los profesores tienes tiempo de sobrada— dijo gallade con una sonrisa socarrona

—¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas— mintió

— No te hagas la víctima— le respondió gardevoir con seriedad— Whimsicott nos dijo todo a cambio de que la pusiéramos en tierra

— Bien. Lo mejor será que comience— buneary agarro los cuadernos y camino a la biblioteca

—Oye, como que fuiste muy hosca con el— el pokemon cuchilla rompió el silencio que había comenzado a formarse

— Ami no me culpes— respondió cruzándose de brazos— solo quería que dejara de hacer el vago, ya me lo agradecerá

—Si tú lo dices...—dijo un poco inseguro— ¿quieres ir a la cafetería por algo de comer? Buscar a resortito me dio hambre

—Claro, porque no —ambos pokemon psíquicos, se dirigieron a comer. Dejando a buneary a solas con sus muchos trabajos

Pero no creas que aquí termino, porque en un lugar ligeramente cercano, una mudanza descargaba un montón de cajas. De la casa salieron tres pokemon, un blaziken y dos lucario. De estos últimos, el que al parecer era más joven se quedaba viendo todas las cajas en el jardín

—Mama ¿porque les dijiste que se fueran? Almenos hubiéramos esperado a que entraran las cajas —se quejó el lucario de apariencia más joven

—Es cierta querida, hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo— añadió el blaziken

— Oh vamos, ¿cuantos años tienen? ¿80?— se burló la lucario de más edad, mientras cargaba 3 cajas sin esfuerzo aparente— además, el ejercicio te hará bien para tu primer día de clase ¡demuestren que son tipo lucha!— grito eufórica

—Pero ya lo perdí

—¿¡Que!? ¿Y porque nadie me dijo?— la tipo lucha se sorprendió con lo que le acabo de decir su hijo

—Querida... te lo dijimos tres veces antes de empacar y otras tres cuando estábamos en camino

—Además, tenía muchos trabajos que entregar hoy

—Tranquilo mi pequeño guardián de aura, lo entregaras mañana, y si no te dejan yo misma iré y los obligare a aceparlos ¡mama ursaring saldrá de su cueva! Jajajaja— se rio

_—Es eso lo que me preocupa—_ pensó, mientras se daba un facepalm mental, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo en el jardín, solo le acompañaban las muchas cajas que estaban esparcidas—_ ya perdí un día de escuela, pero aún faltan muchos y voy a vivirlos a como dé lugar— _apretó los puños determinado el pokemon aura

—¡lucario! ¡no veo que estes cargando cajas!

—¡Estoy en eso mama! —el pokemon aura tomo una caja y se dirigio a su nuevo hogar, impaciente de que el próximo dia comience

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
